It never ends
by Pollyzitta
Summary: Amizade, amor, dor, sonhos... um pouco de tudo aquilo que a vida pode nos oferecer. Edward, Bella e o tempo que brinca com suas vidas, o que será que acontece quando a saudade falar mais alto e um reecontro cheio de surpresas acontecer?


A muito tempo atrás, numa terra distante, eu Polly resolvi que queria escrever alguma coisa, entrando no MSN comecei a falar com Lally, uma amiga querida enlouquecida por ficc igual eu...rs... a idéia surgiu: Faríamos uma One Shot juntas... várias idéias surgiram... e HOJE depois de mais de UM ANO ela está pronta...rs.. e postada... acho que é a ficc mais enrolada que já surgiu na história... mas "bora ver" o que vocês acham dessa pequena loucura que surgiu de nossas mentes insanas...rs

Lally, pirralha da minha vida! Foi ótimo fazer isso com você... você é 10, não 100... uhm.. melhor, 1000!..kkkkk Te adoro!*pisca*...kkkkk.. Brigada por além de ter idéias, escrever suas idéias, me encher a paciência pra eu escrever minha parte, você ainda revisou a ficc...

Lembrando que Twilight não nos pertence, só Tia Steph é dona da história, porém essa maluquice aqui é nossa, minha e de Lally e esse Ed tudibão faz parte de NOSSOS sonhos...

* * *

><p><strong>IT NEVER ENDS<strong>

5 anos... esse é o tempo que Bella e Edward se conheceram, a ocasião merece uma grande comemoração e seus planos pra essa noite são preciosos. Bella já tem o vestido perfeito, azul marinho, tomara que caia com o comprimento ideal, enfim, como disse Alice quando se deparou com Bella no provador da loja mais chique de Seattle, "Um arraaaaaaaaso Belinha!"... coisas de Alice.

Isabella Swan, ok ela não é mais a garotinha que era a cinco anos atrás, muita coisa tinha acontecido em sua vida. Hoje ela pode afirmar que ela é realmente uma mulher. Amadureceu fisicamente, intelectualmente e principalmente, se tornou uma garota de atitude. A mulher que não desiste com os problemas, mas a mulher que vence as dificuldades, e sonha com a realidade. Segundo Ângela, sua amiga de longa data e sua companheira na faculdade de Psicologia, hoje Bella não lembra em nada a menina tímida, desengonçada e aparvalhada de tempos atrás. Bella agora é a confiança em pessoa, apesar de ainda continuar tropeçando em suas próprias pernas e ter uma imensa dificuldade em dançar.

Ao sentar de frente para o espelho e ver seu novo vestido refletido sobre a cama, Bella começou a se perguntar se as decisões que tinha tomado durante o ultimo mês eram as certas mesmo ou se tudo o que suas amigas vinham lhe falando não passavam de ilusões.

"Droga Bella, agora não é hora pra incertezas... levanta a cabeça e prepare-se para o que você espera e acha ser o certo" Ela acena para si mesma e sorri de sua incoerência sobre suas atitudes e sua confiança.

Ela prende o cabelo e um coque frouxo e começa a preparar a pele para a maquiagem especial que ela aprendeu a fazer apenas para essa oportunidade, para esse dia. Ao aplicar o tônico sobre a testa sua mente começa a vagar... para onde? Cinco anos atrás... a primeira vez que ela viu _ele..._

_**- "Ai drogaaaa! Emm tinha que me deixar sozinha aqui... Como é que eu vou achar a sala dele nessa porcaria de prédio!" – Bella olha para o imenso prédio de 3 andares à sua frente. Emmett seu irmão mais velho tinha lhe pedido pra que encontrasse com ele em sua sala após o almoço para que eles pudessem ir à biblioteca da faculdade que Emmett estudava e ver se eles encontravam ali um livro pra um determinado trabalho de Biologia que Bella teria que apresentar na feira anual de ciências de seu colégio.**_

_**Bella se dirigiu ao interior do prédio, uma recepção imensa dava boas vindas à garota que sonhava em entrar nessa mesma faculdade e estudar mais sobre a mente humana.**_

_**-Ótimo, 53 salas... – Ela olhava para o mapa da faculdade afixado no mural na entrada do prédio, aquilo parecia um labirinto ou era ela que não conseguia entender nada? – "Como farei pra achar a sala em menos de 10 minutos?" ela pensava consigo mesma enquanto chupava pelo canudinho o milk-shake enorme que ela tomava ao invés de almoçar, claro ela tinha acordado atrasada depois da noite virada na frente do livro que ela já tinha lido umas 20 vezes, mas, em todas as vezes que ela começava a lê-lo ela tinha que ir até o fim, e começar a ler ele ontem às 11h da noite, não foi uma grande idéia, quando ela deu por si já eram 5h da manhã. "Grande Bella... atrasada, sem almoçar e com olheiras... Emmett vai me matar... vou ser motivo para suas piadinhas pela próxima semana..."**_

_**Bella saiu andando em direção à escada, ainda divagando sobre o que Emmett falaria ao se deparar com sua fisionomia cansada e desgastada quando, ao virar para a esquerda, ela simplesmente tropeçou em seus próprios pés... grande novidade, pra ela isso ocorria a cada cem metros caminhando em linha reta numa superfície plana! Só que a pobre garota não percebeu que ao tropeçar, ela simplesmente jogou seu milk-shake pro alto para poder tentar se manter em equilíbrio. Após recuperar o pleno estabelecimento sobre suas pernas ela foi procurar aonde ela fez o estrago, ela só não podia acreditar que seu almoço fora parar sobre a camisa branca de um rapaz... bom, ela não poderia afirmar ser só um rapaz, era O RAPAZ, a criatura mais linda e perfeita que ela já tinha visto nos seus 17 anos de vida, cabelos desgrenhados que ela não sabia dizer se eram assim mesmo ou se foi devido à sua proeza em lhe tacar o copo cheio de milk-shake, olhos verdes como esmeraldas, a pele extremamente branca e lisa como bumbum de neném... "Droga! Mil vezes droga!Lerda! Isso, faz merda Bella, primeira vez que pisa aqui, você já destrói sua vida tentando matar Deus!" Ok ela tendeu ao exagero, mas o que ela poderia pensar da criatura à sua frente? A criatura banhada em sorvete de morango com leite e que ainda olhava pra ela com os olhos mais lindos da face da terra... "Fecha a boca Bella, você deve estar babando..."**_

_**-Er... ai... des–desculpa... eu não estava prestando atenção aonde andava... e eu não sei pra onde andava na verdade, e eu não te vi, e eu sou tão descoordenada, tropecei em mim mesma, e só pensava: não posso cair, não posso cair, que pra não cair acabei jogando meu almoço em você e eu não sei como te pedir desculpa e... – Bella arrancou uma folha do caderno que também estava segurando e sem parar de falar começou a tentar limpar o milk-shake do rapaz que agora não escondia o sorriso e a observava com um olhar divertido.**_

_**- Não tem problema – o rapaz de cabelos cor de cobre e olhos que com certeza Bella não esqueceria jamais, falou, ainda sorrindo e tomando a folha de papel de suas mãos, papel esse que naquela altura do campeonato mais sujava do que limpava. - ... eu tenho uma camisa no carro, não se preocupe... Não precisa tentar me limpar com.- olhou para o papel e o pegou como se fosse tóxico. -... isso... – ele falou a última parte e deu um sorriso incrível, daqueles de comercial de creme dental. **_

_**- Desculpa mesmo... – ela abaixou a cabeça e sentiu o rosto arder em chamas... "Otimo – pensou consigo mesma - dou um banho no garoto, sujo ele mais ainda tentando limpá-lo... eu faço mesmo tudo errado, ele deve estar me achando uma retardada, doente mental no ultimo nível! Seja bem vinda vida de reclusão social a partir de hoje! Aonde tem um saco de papel? Estou pronta para enfiar ele na cabeça e nunca mais tirá-lo" – não era minha intenção... – Ele a olhava divertido e com atenção, analisando sua fisionomia, seus trejeitos e principalmente, suas bochechas que estavam num rosado simplesmente inigualável.**_

_**-Não tudo bem, já está desculpada senhorita...? – A reação dele pegou Bella desprevenida, de onde saiu esse cara? Bonito, calmo – porque ele, a essa hora deveria estar furioso! Ela detonou sua roupa! – e simpático?**_

_**- Isabella. - Ela lhe disse – Senhorita Isabella! - Bella falou se surpreendendo com o sorriso fácil que saiu de seus próprios lábios, e entrando na brincadeira simpática do rapaz lindo à sua frente. - Muito obrigada por me desculpar senhor... ? **_

_**-Edward. Ele disse sorrindo enquanto falava. – Senhor Edward Cullen ao seu inteiro dispor. Ele riu achando graça da conversa. **_

_**Nesse momento milhares de pessoas começaram a andar pelos corredores indicando que a hora do intervalo do almoço tinha se acabado, Bella se lembrou de Emmett, e que ela deveria ter encontrado com ele há 15 minutos atrás. E foi neste momento que um ser alto, com aparência truculenta, mas com um sorriso inocente e infantil no rosto se aproximou por trás dela e a abraçou com um abraço de quebrar costelas e lhe falou no ouvido – Fazendo inimizades ou amizades maninha? Mal chega e já está paquerando pelos corredores? – Emmett olhava Edward de cima a baixo com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios e Bella teve certeza naquele momento que não seria motivo para as brincadeiras do irmão por apenas uma semana e sim pelos próximos 6 meses!**_

_**- Fala Emmett, tudo bom cara? – os dois se cumprimentaram, peraí, eles se conheciam? - Bom, eu tenho que trocar de camisa antes que as aulas comecem. - Edward disse em tom de despedida. – Prazer em conhecê-la Isabella, a gente se vê.**_

_**-Bella, somente Bella. Quando me chamam pelo meu nome parece que eu fiz alguma coisa errada e estão me chamando a atenção... - Ele deu uma gargalhada e concordou.**_

– _**Ok Bella, prometo te chamar só de Bella a partir de agora. – "Uhm... a partir de agora... – Bella pra variar pensava com seus botões – quer dizer que nos veremos novamente? Uhm... Ai Bella, para de pensar besteira!"**_

_**-Obrigada. Então... er... por me perdoar.. e por não estar furioso... e por me chamar de Bella... – ela falava sorrindo, mas ainda corada - agente se vê então, algum dia...**_

– _**A gente se vê. Ele disse e então correu pra fora do prédio imenso.**_

_**Bella o olhou indo embora e seu coração por algum motivo acelerou, ela não sabia se era por talvez nunca mais o ver, ou se era pelo irmão que a olhava com a cara mais safada e divertida que ele poderia colocar no rosto.**_

Bella estava tão perdida em pensamentos que não contou quantas vezes passou o algodão molhado sobre a pele de seu rosto. Daqui a pouco estaria tão vermelha pelo excesso de limpeza que certamente a maquiagem não cobriria o estrago.

Ela jogou a pequena bola de algodão no lixo e se voltou novamente para o espelho onde seu reflexo denunciava sua excitação. Era hoje, não tinha como essa idéia que borbulhava em sua cabeça não dar certo. Alice garantiu que tudo ficaria bem e Bella acreditava. Rosalie, sua cunhada que ela tanto amava tinha lhe dito ontem ao telefone que se não desse certo, com certeza um homem a menos teria sobre a face da terra da próxima vez que ela viesse de férias de Londres, onde ela estudava e trabalhava como modelo. O pensamento de suas amigas a apoiando e a defendendo fez com que Bella abrisse um sorriso radiante. Tudo parecia perfeito, certo e especial.

A garota corada no espelho começou a espalhar a base sobre a pele tentando disfarçar as imperfeições que ela teimava que existiam, mas que um lindo rapaz sempre contradizia dizendo que ela é que estava louca em se achar tão imperfeita... O cérebro de Bella viajou novamente...

_**Edward e Bella se encontraram no mesmo dia após o incidente com o milk-shake, novamente por acaso. Edward não perdeu a oportunidade de pedir seu telefone.**_

_**Se encontraram mais algumas vezes, muitas vezes apenas para conversarem, tomarem um sorvete, ou até mesmo apenas para admirarem o parque em frente a casa de Bella. **_

_**Edward passou a freqüentar a casa da família Swan, Emmet percebendo os novos sentimentos de sua irmã, passou a chamar Edward mais vezes para grupos de estudo, trabalhos em conjunto em algumas matérias que cursavam juntos, ou apenas para tomarem uma cerveja em casa, já que na rua não poderiam fazer isso pelo fato de ainda serem menores de 21 anos. Emmet tinha 20 e Edward 19.**_

_**A aproximação de Edward e Bella foi iminente. A paixão era algo que estava na cara dos dois jovens. A eletricidade entre eles poderia causar faíscas visíveis a olho nu, isso segundo Alice.**_

_**Um dia quando estavam na porta da casa de Bella, exatamente 2 meses depois de terem se conhecido, eles conversavam sobre a fisionomia humana. Especificamente sobre a face. Edward como um jovem estudante de medicina falava em como era perfeita a junção de tantos elementos para que a fisionomia de uma pessoa mudasse. Como a musculatura da face era tencionada, contraída, relaxada dependendo da maneira como a pessoa reagia em determinada situação.**_

_**Bella escutava com interesse, ela já tinha lido em vários livros, as diversas maneiras de saber se uma pessoa estava feliz, triste, ou estava mentindo só de se olhar para o rosto de alguém. Esse tema, muito lhe interessava. Principalmente porque Edward falava com paixão. **_

_**Edward se aproximou de Bella e começou a desenhar sobre seu rosto, com o próprio dedo, algumas musculaturas que ele falava. Essa proximidade deixava o estomago de Bella retorcido e gelado, como se várias borboletas se agitassem por ali, pois Edward nunca esteve tão próximo dela. Ela podia sentir o cheiro de hortelã que saia de seus lábios, resultado da balinha que a própria Bella deu a ele minutos atrás.**_

_**Ele analisava seu queixo. Desenhava círculos sobre sua bochecha. E o momento foi tão calmo e relaxante que Bella se permitiu fechar os olhos. Fato que não passou despercebido por Edward que logo passou os dedos sobre suas pálpebras, e logo seus cílios. Ele retornou o caminho até o alto da sua testa e desceu sobre seu nariz. Onde ela pode escutar um sussurro "perfeito, você é toda perfeita". Com essas palavras ela abriu os olhos e se deparou com Edward a míseros centímetros de distância. Ela não sabia como seu rosto poderia estar tão perto sem ela sentir seu corpo tão perto ao seu. As sensações que Edward passava para Bella eram tão intensas que ela poderia afirmar que seu corpo estava todo anestesiado pela presença dele.**_

_**Ele direcionou seu rosto na altura da testa de Bella e lhe deu um beijo estalado. Bella se arrepiou com a sensação.**_

_**- Bella, posso te beijar? - ele falou a roçando o lábio sobre seu nariz, descendo em direção a sua boca.**_

_**-Vo-você já... já beijou agora... – "ahn?fala sério Bella! O homem que a dois meses você sonha toda noite quer te beijar, BEIJAR! Na boca! Isso é lá resposta que se dê a esse tipo de pergunta que ele fez!"**_

_**- Não Bella, eu já estou cansado de te beijar na testa, na bochecha ou nas mãos. Eu preciso sentir o seu gosto, preciso mais que um beijo estalado. Preciso mais que só a sua amizade. Eu preciso de você pra mim. **_

_**- O seu hálito tem cheiro de hortelã... – "argh! Lerda Bella, lerda! È só falar sim! Não enrola!"**_

_**- Bella, sem divagações. Vou repetir novamente, eu necessito de uma resposta sua. Posso te beijar? Posso ter a honra de ter você na minha vida como minha amiga, minha companheira, minha namorada?**_

_**- Sim, sim, sim... – ele se aproximou zerando o espaço entre eles. Sua boca foi certeira em direção a boca de Bella, seus lábios eram carinhosos, fortes e atenciosos, nenhum milímetro quadrado da boca da garota desastrada que agora se equilibrava nas pontas dos pés para se aproximar mais e mais do garoto alto, foi deixado de lado. **_

_**Edward a adorava e queria mostrar isso com seu beijo. O primeiro de muitos beijos que certamente eles trocariam. Após se afastarem ele apenas disse:**_

_**- Só faltou mais um sim. Você disse três sim, e eu te fiz quatro perguntas. A última era, quer ser minha namorada?**_

_**- Sim. - Bella sussurrou imediatamente, mesmo com a falta de fôlego que o beijo causara.**_

_**- Obrigado. Por tudo. Principalmente por ser perfeita pra mim Bella. - Edward a beijou na ponta do nariz em um beijinho cúmplice e mais uma vez sussurrou. – Perfeita.**_

A campainha tocou e Bella olhou no relógio em cima de seu criado mudo, 19:35h, "droga, atrasada, logo hoje!"

Ela saiu apressada do quarto enrolada em sua toalha e gritou em direção a porta de entrada no andar de baixo:

- Entre Edward! Estou atrasada! Preciso de mais alguns minutos! Senta por ai e me espera!

Edward entrou e olhou ao redor. O pequeno apartamento estava muito bem arrumado. Ele se sentou na poltrona em frente à lareira na sala de estar e relaxou. Seus músculos estavam doloridos. Não que ele tenha feito algum exercício forte, não. A tensão que existia dentro dele parecia que explodiria a qualquer momento. Tudo conspirava para hoje. Hoje era o dia.

Ele avistou o piano no fundo da sala em sem pensar duas vezes ele foi em sua direção, levantando a tampa que protegia as teclas e sentando novamente, só que agora no banco em frente ao instrumento que ele mais gostava e mais o relaxava. Essa era a intenção, relaxar. Ele começou a dedilhar sobre as teclas a musica que era marcante para o casal, a música que ele tanto tocou para a garota que ele mais amava e mais admirava na face da Terra.

_**-Edward, eu não consigo, você sabe disso! Eu não tenho ritmo, eu não tenho jeito pra isso... – Bella estava sentada ao seu lado, sua perna esquerda sobre a perna direita de Edward que tocava o piano vagarosamente, se esforçando para que Bella pudesse aprender alguns acordes de sua musica favorita, mas essa parecia ser uma missão quase impossível.**_

_**- Ok Bella, não vou mais tentar. Desisto! – Edward beijou a testa de Bella que estava com a cabeça apoiada em sem ombro. O bico de descontentamento da garota era hilário e ele começou a rir da cara emburrada de sua namorada.**_

_**- Não fique rindo de mim... Eu me esforço, você sabe bem. Mas a música não é pra mim. Não sei tocar, sou desafinada pra cantar e pra dançar eu sou quase uma arma de guerra!**_

_**Já tinha um ano que eles se relacionavam, ele conhecia muito bem todos os defeitos e qualidades da sua garota. E certamente, seus defeitos eram só esses mesmos, sua falta de ritmo e coordenação. Coisas que ele poderia suprimir facilmente, pois eles eram opostos. Enquanto ele era um exímio pianista, Bella era um fracasso com qualquer tipo de instrumento, segundo ela nem assoviar ela sabia. Edward adorava dançar e Bella pisava em seus pés a cada milésimo de segundo, não foi à toa que ele inventou uma nova maneira de dançar com sua garota, literalmente com ela sobre seus pés. E por mais que Bella dissesse que era desafinada quando cantava, isso ele não iria concordar. Ela era apenas tímida, e toda vez que ele pegava ela cantando algo baixo acompanhando uma musica no rádio ele se deliciava com o barulho que saia de as boca pequena. **_

_**Bella levantou-se do banco onde estavam e puxou Edward em direção ao sofá macio.**_

_**Eles ficaram lá por alguns minutos, se acariciando, se beijando. Até que a necessidade urgente de estarem mais próximos os atacou. Era sempre assim. As coisas começavam delicadas e carinhosas e quando eles viam já não podiam manter suas mãos para si mesmos. Normalmente um dos dois logo se afastava, Bella era virgem e Edward não queria apressar as coisas. Como o namorado perfeito, ele gostaria que esse fosse o momento perfeito também.**_

_**Mas Bella dessa vez não se afastou e não deixou que ele se afastasse. E a intensidade do amor que existia dentro deles chegava a doer em cada toque, em cada carícia.**_

_**Edward a pegou no colo e subiu as escadas em direção ao quarto de Bella. Ele sabia que Emmet não chegaria tão cedo, e os pais de Bella haviam se mudado para uma cidadezinha no interior por conta de uma promoção que o pai dela recebera.**_

_**Se aquele era o momento certo para eles se entregarem de corpo e alma, eles não sabiam. Mas a urgência que seus corpos clamavam um pelo outro estava acima de qualquer pensamento coerente.**_

_**Edward a colocou sobre a cama e voltou para trancar a porta do quarto. Bella o olhava com olhos brilhantes, as bochechas coradas e o peito buscando por ar.**_

_**Em um segundo ela tomou a decisão que sabia ser a certa em seu coração e em um movimento certo ela se sentou sobre a cama e retirou seu vestido florido sobre a cabeça o jogando em algum canto qualquer. Ficando apenas de calcinha e sutiã em frente ao homem da sua vida.**_

_**Edward suspirou e se aproximou da "menina dos seus sonhos" agora quase nua em sua frente. Ele a adoraria a cada dia, a cada momento e principalmente agora, ele a adoraria em cada beijo e sensação que ela viria a ter e receber.**_

_**Ele se ajoelhou no chão a sua frente, seus rostos na mesma altura. Ele a adorava, ela sabia disso e qualquer palavra poderia ser dita nos olhos tanto dele como dela.**_

_**Eles recomeçaram suas carícias e deitaram-se. Bella sentia o peso de Edward sobre ela e tudo parecia perfeito e certo mais uma vez. Em alguns minutos já não existiam roupas entre eles e o contato de pele com pele era único e inigualável.**_

_**Tudo foi tão excitante e apropriado que quando Bella deu por si Edward já estava dentro dela, sem dor, ardência ou qualquer outro tipo de coisa que ela já tinha escutado que suas amigas sentiram nesse mesmo momento de entrega. **_

_**Tudo era prazer.**_

_**Prazer em olhar nos olhos de Edward no momento que ele a preenchia.**_

_**Prazer em sentir Edward mordendo o lóbulo de sua orelha ao se movimentar pela primeira vez dentro dela.**_

_**Prazer em sentir como ele agarrava sua perna e a colocava sobre seu quadril, de maneira que ele pudesse se movimentar melhor.**_

_**Prazer em escutar os gemidos que ele soltava.**_

_**Prazer em sentir o suor que estava sobre ele, quando ela o acariciou nas costas largas.**_

_**Prazer quando ela sentiu que poderia morrer com as sensações que seu homem causava em seu corpo. **_

_**Prazer em saber que eles eram o complemento um do outro, eram o encaixe perfeito, eram tudo aquilo que eles mais precisavam pra sobreviver.**_

Bella ao escutar a musica vindo do andar de baixo, sorriu mais uma vez. Terminou sua maquiagem, prendeu seu cabelo do jeito que ela sabia que ele gostava. Colocou seu vestido novo e foi a procura de seus brincos. Brincos que remetiam ao momento mais triste que ela viveu nesses últimos anos, mas que ela queria apagar essa ligação, por isso a idéia de usá-los hoje.

O dia em que ela teve certeza que perderia seu amor.

_**Edward chegou cedo à casa de Bella. Ele estava cabisbaixo, e seus olhos não eram mais tão brilhantes. Tinha alguma coisa errada.**_

_**Eles já eram um casal a quatro anos e meio. Eram o casal que todo mundo admirava. O exemplo de casal. Se amavam, se completavam, se entregavam mutuamente.**_

_**Ele chegou com uma caixinha nas mãos, um presente que ele havia recebido de Rosalie pelo correio para ela, e que ela ainda não tinha tido a chance de ver. **_

_**Eles estavam a sós no quarto de Bella. A garota estava em volta com seu trabalho final da faculdade. Seu quarto parecia desorganizado, pilhas de livros e papeis espalhados sobre a mesa pequena que ela colocou lá logo quando começou o ultimo semestre da faculdade.**_

_**Edward a observava parecendo guardar na memória todos os detalhes que cercavam Isabella.**_

_**Bella sentia que algo não estava bom. Mas não seria ela a perguntar primeiramente.**_

_**Ele pigarreou e quando falou sua voz saiu rouca.**_

_**- Bella, temos que conversar.**_

_**Um frio subiu a espinha de Bella naquele momento, seja lá qual for a conversa que teriam, ela sabia que nada continuaria da mesma maneira.**_

_**- Sim, o que foi? – Ela podia ver a tristeza nos olhos do homem à sua frente.**_

_**- Eu terminei a faculdade nesse semestre e você sabe que eu estava em busca de um lugar bom para continuar com meus estudos, minha residência, especialização, essas coisas...**_

_**- Sim. – ela o cortou, abaixando sua cabeça e respirando fundo. Edward era um ótimo aluno, formou-se com mérito. Mas ele não estava conseguindo uma vaga para a especialização que ele tanto queria aqui em Seattle.**_

_**- Então, ontem me ligaram de um hospital na Califórnia... eu mandei meu currículo para os mais importantes hospitais dos Estados Unidos praticamente, você também sabe disso não é?**_

_**-Sim Edward. Diga logo as palavras. – Bella o olhava com expectativa. Ela sentia o que estava por vir.**_

_**- Esse hospital é um hospital modelo em atendimento a pacientes com câncer. Eles me chamaram pra me juntar à equipe.**_

_**O peso dessas palavras chegaram até Bella, e seu peito parecia ser estraçalhado. Mas ela conseguiu segurar as lágrimas que estavam à beira de saltarem de seus olhos.**_

_**-Edward, quando foi isso? Isso é muito bom não é? Não era o que você queria? – ela se aproximou dele.**_

_**-Não. Sim. Não sei... Me ligaram ontem no fim da tarde. O hospital é tudo que eu queria pra mim sim, lá terei oportunidades incríveis. Vou começar como residente, e farei parte da equipe de pesquisa também. Seria muito bom. Mas você não estaria lá... – foi a vez de Edward abaixar sua cabeça e derramar suas lágrimas. Bella nunca tinha visto o namorado demonstrando tamanha fragilidade.**_

_**- Mas nós poderíamos sempre nos falar! Edward, nada que valha a pena aparece pra você aqui perto de casa, e se apareceu isso lá do outro lado do país, é porque tinha que ser... – Nem Bella tinha certeza das suas palavras, mas ela precisava mostrar que isso não afetaria seu amor por ele.**_

_**- Eu já disse que você é perfeita pra mim?**_

_**- Hoje não... – Bella subiu em seu colo e o abraçou. Ela continuava lutando contra as lágrimas.**_

_**Naquele dia após conversarem muito mais, Edward foi pra casa contar a novidade para seus pais. Bella tinha sido a primeira, a saber.**_

_**Após Edward sair Bella deitou-se em sua cama e abraçou o travesseiro onde Edward estivera encostado. O cheiro dele permanecia lá. As lágrimas caíram, ela se permitiu sofrer pela ausência dele. **_

_**Algo a incomodava nas costelas e ela levou a mão até a caixa. Abriu-a e logo viu o par de brincos que sua querida amiga e cunhada a havia mandado. Ela suspirou e o colocou na gaveta no criado ao lado de sua cama. Onde ele ficaria por mais seis meses.**_

Edward continuava tocando algumas músicas para passar o tempo, e não percebeu algum barulho proveniente do andar superior. Ele estava totalmente preso pelo som do piano.

Foi quando um cheiro muito particular invadiu suas narinas que ele se voltou para a escada onde ela sabia que encontraria Bella parada. Era o melhor cheiro do mundo, uma mistura de frutas e madeira, ele não sabia bem explicar.

Ela estava deslumbrante. Sua pele parecia porcelana, seu vestido se comparava aos mais belos vestidos desenhados pelos mais renomados estilistas, mas isso tudo porque estava em Bella. Na sua mulher perfeita.

- Estava tão entretido que só faltou eu sapatear pra você me escutar...- Bella andava na direção de Edward, sorrindo.

-Desculpe a falha jovem senhorita, mas estava com uma música na cabeça e precisava imediatamente colocá-la em ação.

- Não comece com seus galanteios Sr. Cullen, é muito feio deslumbrar uma garota que sente tantas saudades de seus beijos, de seu toque... – um suspiro - uma garota que sentiu tanta falta de você nos últimos seis longos meses.

-Quer dizer que essa jovem garota sentiu falta de mim realmente? Oh como eu sou agraciado! – Edward falou dando um lindo sorriso e colocando a mão no coração, parecendo estar declamando alguns dos versos de Shakespeare.

-Bobo! – Bella deu um leve tapa em seu ombro. E o que ela sentiu ao tocá-lo depois de tanto tempo reforçou a idéia que tinha tido a um mês atrás e que suas amigas tanto deram apoio.

-Bobo, besta, idiota... tudo isso, porém louco por você. – E com isso Edward se aproximou o máximo que as leis da física poderiam permitir de Bella. E seu beijo foi urgente, necessitado e cheio de saudade.

Essa saudade toda era porque Edward tinha voltada neste mesmo dia cedo da Califórnia para um pequeno recesso de 5 dias. Ele tinha ficado parte da manhã com seus pais, e foi ameaçado de morte por Alice caso se aproximasse de Bella antes da 19:30 da noite. Pois elas estavam planejando uma pequena surpresa depois de tanto tempo. Foi o dia mais comprido da vida de Edward, saber que estava na mesma cidade e no mesmo bairro que a mulher que ele tanto amava e não poder vê-la era uma tortura.

Mas Bella e até mesmo Edward tinham outros planos para essa noite. O beijo tinha que ser parado agora se não eles não se responsabilizariam por mais nada a partir dali.

- Me mostra o que você estava tocando? – Bella falou se afastando de Edward e tentando recuperar o pouco fôlego que ainda restava.

-Mostro, se você me falar qual é a maldita surpresa que te afastou de mim por mais um dia!- ele a fitava intensamente e sorria torto.

- Na verdade não tem nenhuma surpresa, eu só estava me preparando psicologicamente pra te ver, te sentir...

Era impossível ficar perto de Bella sem a beijar, Edward tinha certeza disso, e ver a garota mais linda que existia no mundo pra ele corada era uma sentença de morte imediata caso sua boca ficasse mais alguns segundos longe da sua.

- Toca pra mim? – Bella pediu, mais uma vez tentando se afastar do emaranhado que os braços de Edward faziam a sua volta.

_*** Coloquem a música para tocar: __http : / / www (ponto) youtube (ponto) com / watch ? v = H0jecedxhek_

-Toco. – Edward voltou a se sentar no banco do piano. – Tenho tentando terminar essa música a uns 5 meses. Eu comecei no dia que eu fui embora daqui. E toda vez que eu pensava em você eu era obrigado a correr desesperadamente até o meu quarto e pegar o maldito teclado eletrônico para tocá-la. Ela virou uma obsessão, que eu nunca consegui terminar, até dez minutos atrás. - Edward falou já começando a dedilhar sobre as teclas, e para surpresa de Bella ele começou a cantar junto à medida que a música ia se estendendo.

_The strands in your eyes_

_That color them wonderful_

_Stop me and steal my breath_

_And emeralds from mountains_

_Thrust towards the sky_

_Never revealing their depth_

_And tell me that we belong together_

_Dress it up with the trappings of love_

_I'll be captivated; I'll hang from your lips_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache_

_That hangs from above_

Os olhos de Bella se encheram de lágrimas ao escutar o que a letra dizia, e ao ver o amor que aquele homem tinha por ela.

_I'll be your crying shoulder_

_I'll be love's suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

_Rain falls angry on the tin roof_

_As we lie awake in my bed_

Ela estava certa do que tinha que fazer e adeus etiqueta, adeus ocasiões especiais em qualquer lugar. A ocasião certa era essa.

_And you're my survival_

_You're my living proof_

_My love is alive and not dead_

_And tell me that we belong together_

_Dress it up with the trappings of love_

_I'll be captivated; I'll hang from your lips_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache_

_That hangs from above_

Ao terminar a música Edward se pôs de pé e puxou Bella em um abraço apertado, tudo que ele queria falar pra ela estava naquela música, aliás, quase tudo.

-Eu não sei o que dizer pra você Edward. Eu só sei que eu te amo, te desejo, te quero perto de mim todos os dias do pra sempre.

- Cala a boca Bella – Edward falou sorrindo – Dá pra você não andar rápido demais...

- Bella se afastou dele. – As palavras dele pareciam não estar certas, e tamanha a sua aflição que ela não distinguiu o tom de brincadeira na voz de Edward. – Desculpe, eu não...

Ela foi cortada com mais um beijo.

- Você está muito apressada, eu que tenho que te falar uma coisa. Tudo bem que você acabou de me dar a resposta antes de eu perguntar, mas aqui vai.

Edward se postou de joelhos no meio da sala de estar da casa de Bella, retirou o mais lindo anel que Bella já viu de dentro do seu bolso do paletó, os olhos verdes se encontraram com os olhos amendoados com tamanha intensidade que as lágrimas passaram a fazer parte do momento.

- Isabella Swan, durante esses últimos seis meses eu fui o maior trapo humano já visto sobre o planeta. Eu aprendi a chorar, aprendi a sofrer, aprendi o que é saudade e esse sentimento tem um poder descomunal, pois é impossível de se arrancar do peito. Aprendi que eu só tenho uma coisa que me falta na vida, uma pessoa que me faz não sofrer, uma pessoa que tem o poder de não me fazer mais chorar de tristeza, saudade e solidão. Eu sofri muito em não ter você comigo todos os dias e eu não quero mais repetir essa maldito erro de te deixar pra trás. Bella, amor da minha vida, razão da minha vida ter cor, sabor e cheiro... Quer se casar comigo?

Bella apenas olhou ainda chorando deixando Edward literalmente no vácuo. Ele sem entender se levantou e a fitou longamente. Ela se virou pegou sua bolsa e seu casaco colocou sobre o ombro virou pra ele e simplesmente falou:

-Hã? O que foi? Porque tá me olhando assim? Você mesmo já disse que eu já respondi antes mesmo de você perguntar... – ela sorriu - me dá aqui esse anel. – ela pegou o anel da mão de Edward que ainda estava estático com a reação dela e o colocou no dedo - ah! Mudança de planos, nós não vamos mais a restaurante nenhum, vamos à casa de Alice, Rose, Emmet e Jasper estão lá e eu preciso dizer pra os meus amigos que eu estou noiva, e que em quatro dias eu estou indo pra Califórnia baby! – ela se virou em direção à saída rindo da cara de bobo de Edward. Ela iria pedir ele em casamento, sim, ela pediria, suas amigas colocaram isso na sua cabeça dizendo que ela era uma mulher moderna. Quem mandou Edward atrapalhar seus planos... ela tinha que atrapalhar os deles também de alguma forma, e nada melhor do que ser simplesmente Bella nessa hora.

Ao ver Bella saindo pela porta Edward se tocou de que ela tinha aceitado seu pedido, e ainda tinha tirado uma onda com a sua pobre cara. Fazer o que Bella era Bella, e ela era _perfeita_ pra ele.

***FIM***

* * *

><p><strong>Recado da Lally:<strong>

OI, err, então né, como sou uma pessoa com mtas fics, histórias, tenho varios leitores (n ) tem mais uma fic que eu escrevi com dona Pollyana ( one shot pro niver da cella oi?KKKKKKKKK)

Como Polly disse, essa ficc que surgiu via uma conversa no msn (a meses atrás) e que só agora nós finalizamos, espero que vcs gostem da fic, pq nós fizemos com mt amor e carinho (e risadas).

Agora eu posso dizer que sou uma pessoa realizada por ter escrito com dona Polly , pq vcs sabem eu a amo mt (ela me subornou pra eu falar isso, risos) DKFHDSFJDSHFDJKFHDJKFHD mas sério, foi mt legal escrever com ela e demoramos eras pra escolher a música dos posts, dúvida cruel entre "no air" e "i'll be", espero que tenham gostado, e, u know, quero reviews flws? não sejam tímidos *pisca e faz bitch face da Kristen* besos da Lally.


End file.
